The interests and proposed course of our unit are to cover basic and applied aspects of various pathogenic fungi including their morphology, taxonomy, pathology, epidemiology, biochemistry and genetics. Topics of present interest include: 1) structure of the capsular polysaccharide of serotype D of Cryptococcus neoformans, 2) metabolic pathway of creatinine in Cryptococcus neoformans and C. bacillisporus, 3) nuclear status of basidiospores in the sexual state of C. neoformans, and 4) distribution of alpha and a mating types among clinical and natural isolates of C. neoformans and C. bacillisporus.